1. Field of the Invention
Methods consistent with the present invention relate to providing a picture image. More particularly, the present invention relates to a picture image providing method which identifies an object of photography (photography object) in the picture image, generated via a camera, and transmits the picture image to a mobile device or a storage space, corresponding to the identified photography object, and a picture-taking device using the method.
2. Description of Related Art
As many people carry mobile devices, e.g., a digital camera and a cellular phone having a camera, due to a development of a digital technology, people are able to take a picture of an object of photography (hereinafter, photography object) that they want regardless of time and location.
However, a great amount of time and efforts are required to manage the picture images, e.g., photos, that are taken using the mobile device. Due to a difficulty in the management of the picture image, a problem often occurs in that the picture images become pointless. Particularly, the most difficult problem is that when the picture images are taken via a camera of the picture-taker, and when a user corresponding to the photography object wants to acquire the picture image, the user is required to acquire the picture image from the picture-taker.
In a conventional art, when the picture-taker wants to provide the user corresponding to the photography object with the picture image, the picture image is transmitted to an e-mail address of the user by connecting the camera with the mobile device using a universal serial bus (USB) and then downloading the picture image from the camera, or the picture image is transmitted to the user by copying the picture image into a secondary memory unit, such as a CDROM. Also, the user can acquire the picture image by uploading the picture image from a webpage of the picture-taker. However, the picture-taker is required to perform complex procedures in order to provide the picture image, and the user can not acquire the picture image when the picture-taker does not transmit the picture image.